Star Trek - TNG: Time, is of the Essence III
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Over twenty years since Temporal Displacement from the early twenty-first century. Life, has finally caught up with Doctor Hannah Connor (Formally Weston), as a family reunion, brings the once Temporal Investigator back into the fold, for one final time.
1. Chapter 1

On Stardate: 49827.5, the most sophisticated starship yet constructed by the United Federation of Planets, had been launched from the San Francisco orbital fleet yards under the name of one of Starfleet's most honoured starship names and service registration numbers, the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E. named after the destruction of the Galaxy Class starship, Enterprise Delta. It came as no surprise to myself whom would command the new starship Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, my old friend. Although to my own disappointment, I was not in attendance at the ceremony to launch the new starship although I was on Earth at the time. Simply because, I was giving evidence at a hearing on the activities on the two men whom had made my life an almost living hell over the past decades. You see, Temporal Investigators named Patel and Kidman had began a program to not only discredit myself and my own family? But also to destroy everything that I had worked so hard to create and to protect. The very moment they came after my family, it became personal. I was left with no other choice but to hide them away from D.T.I. until I knew that they where safe from whatever plans Patel and Kidman had in store for all of them and myself. In the days and weeks which had followed the closure of the investigation into the two now Former Temporal Investigators, I had done something which I had swore that I never would, because it was only a way to protect my family? I joined the Department of Temporal Investigations.

By the mid-months of the year 2373, I was guilty of destroying the careers of several Starfleet officers as a result of my own investigations into their violations of temporal directives, I hated myself as I had become the very person that I had always despised and feared. Not even my own family had recognised what I had become, when they had finally returned to Vulcan, and that hurt me to the very core of my being. Seeing the look of disappointment on Sevar's face, each time I was within my mother's presence, was something that I can never remove from my own memory. I had worked so hard to build a life for myself, only for that to be torn away. There was only one thing left to do in my books? Resign from Temporal Investigations and attempt to rebuild my life, for the third time.

Stardate 50893.5, the moment that I had most dreaded had arrived as my last action as an Investigator for the one department I had hated to the very core of my being, the investigation into my oldest friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard after he had travelled into the distant past to save the future and the galaxy from the threat of the Borg, whom had assimilated Earth in the past and destroyed the present and the future. It was unceremonious return to a starship name Enterprise, even though I had never stepped a single foot on the new starship, a ship under repairs at the very shipyards where the vessel had been completed and launched, over a year earlier. The moment I had announced my presence and what my assignment was? I had quickly lost, everything I had once held closest to myself, the respect and friendship of Jean-Luc.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard? Doctor Hannah Connor, Temporal Investigations Division" I called out with a sigh, after I had stepped onto the bridge of the new vessel.

"Doctor?" Called out Picard, with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Sir? I have my orders. Is there someplace that we can both speak in private? I will also require private meetings with those of your crew whom had been involved in the incident in question"

"Ready Room, Doctor Connor" Picard called out, instantly.

There was an instant hatred which had resonated from everyone on the bridge, the very moment I had announced my arrival to those present, I knew that Commander Riker did not like me very much, but I had always valued my friendship with Picard and the majority of his command crew, including Mister Data, whom had previously assisted me with my own research in the past. But seeing the look in Picard's eyes when I entered his ready room as he turned to face me? I saw an almost hatred, something that I had never before seen in his own eyes and that hatred was directed solely towards myself.

"What are _You_ doing here Hannah. Why are you working with Temporal Investigations?"

"It's a long story Sir. For what it's worth? I asked for this assignment, personally. I thought that it would be much easier, coming from myself and not another whom may attempt to destroy your careers. I've read the reports on the incident in question. You did the right thing sir? It was unavoidable. I believe it was stated in Data's report and corroborated in others, that you where pulled inside of the Vortex after the Borg Sphere"

"Yes. It is all in the reports, Doctor Connor. Of everyone? I would not have expected you"

"I'm so sorry Jean-Luc? I can protect…"

"We don't need your protection Doctor. And you lost the right to call me by my name, the moment you joined that division. Do you even realise that I lost several members of my crew to the Borg?" Picard called out, as his anger began to boil over.

"I do Captain, I do and for what it's worth to you? My condolences on the loss of your crewmembers. I'll understand if you want me to leave Captain and you can ask for someone else from D.T.I? but they won't be as gentle as myself. You and I, have a long history together. You once saved my life, now permit me to save your career, all of your careers?"

In the days which had followed my arrival onboard of the USS Enterprise, I was met with distrust and distaste from everyone I had interviewed and as strange as it sounded? Even lieutenant commander Data had been a little off with me, I later discovered that it was due in no small part to the emotion chip which had been installed into his positronic-net, his very brain. It was the strangest and for myself, the most traumatic experience of my life, holding the very Starfleet careers of those I had held closest to myself as friends, even William Riker whom had disliked me, due in no small part to my own past actions with the Commander.

I doubt that any of the Enterprise crew, actually knew how much I had saved them and their careers after those interviews and the investigation, because I knew that the one whom had been originally assigned to that case, would have destroyed their very careers, something which would have become his crowning achievement to bring down Picard and his command crew. Hell, even the Enterprise herself would have suffered at Investigator Lucsly's hands. Finally leaving the Enterprise to hand deliver my final report, and to officially resign from the department, I returned home to Vulcan where I took up a position as a teacher at a local high school teaching of all things? Ancient Earth history from the late twentieth to early twenty-first centuries, due to my own unique perspective of those decades. I rarely see Sevar anymore, mainly as I had not only moved out of my childhood home but had moved to a new city to teach. I doubt that she has forgiven me for becoming the one thing that I always sworn I would never become, an investigator with the hated Department of Temporal Investigations.

I know that my conscience isn't clean, by any meaning of the phrase? I have destroyed careers and lives in the past years. But, I am trying to rebuild my life once again. I have no children, I have no lover in my life, all that I have is my memories and a job which to be honest, I don't enjoy very much.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Twenty Fourth Century…

Stardate: 53049.2.

The conclusion of the one of the most costly wars in Federation history, had resulted in the victory for the Federation and their Alpha Quadrant allies, thanks in no small part to the changing of the sides by the Cardassian Union from Allies of the Dominion, to escorting the Federation Alliance back towards their home world. A cost of countless lives and equipment on all sides of the war had resulted in devastation of the once proud Cardassian people, with the order to destroy the surface of the planet by the leader of the Dominion in the Alpha Quadrant, a Founder. During the years of the deadly war, several Federation and allied worlds had fallen beneath the flag of the Dominion, however the Federation Core worlds had remained free of enemy occupation, with exception, a cowardly attack by the Breen species, as they announced their alliance with the powerful enemy force with an attack against Starfleet Command Headquarters.

Considered by those of her adopted family as an almost outcast, Doctor Hannah Connor, formally known as Hannah Weston had finally moved away from her once family home after returning to the planet Vulcan as a former investigator with the despised, Temporal Investigations Agency, of which she had always sworn that she would never be apart of after being subjected to a program to discredit the now thirty-three year old, human female. Abandoning all research into Temporal Events and her second chosen field of Wormhole Physics, Hannah Connor chose a more simple life as a teacher at a local High School on Vulcan, a teacher of ancient Earth history due to her own unique views on the timeframe of mid-to-late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries, mainly after having lived in those centuries, of only for a short time of twelve years.

Assigned a class of mainly humans, the offspring of human Starfleet officers assigned to Vulcan, Hannah Connor paced before the class as she continued to explain a pivotal moment in Earth's history of the century, as she paced before the large class whilst pointing towards a large computer screen which displayed video files of her lesson.

"And so, the detonation of the first Nuclear Weapon over Japan, and subsequently the second, heralded the final days of World War Two. As you can see, it was the largest manmade explosion to date, until what happened… Charles?"

"The, third world war, Hannah?"

"No sorry, anyone else?" Called out the teacher, with a slight smile.

"I believe, that would be the so called, Tsar Bomb. It was the largest nuclear weapon created for a long time afterwards…" Replied a young, Human male from the rear of the room.

"That's right Jason. The Tsar bomb, codenamed Ivan or often Vanya, by it's designers from the old Earth Soviet Union. The bomb was dropped on the 30th of October, in the year 1961. Roughly fifty-eight megatons of power, those dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, where roughly 13 kilotons of explosive power. Alright, time is almost over. I want you all to read chapters fourteen to sixteen before Monday, no skipping forwards this time Jason. I guess we have time, for a question. Anyone?"

From the front of the semi-circled shaped lecture hall of the school, a fourteen year old blonde girl slowly and shyly raised her hand as Hannah turned towards her with a slight smile as she saw how nervous the latest addition to her class had been, something she herself had once felt during her own education at a Vulcan school.

"Molly, you have a question? It's okay, you can ask. I have a policy here that anyone can ask anything. Questions are the route of all knowledge"

"Thank you, Doctor Connor. Sorry, I was told you prefer to be called Hannah. I was wandering, you where once a Starfleet Lieutenant, and they say that you served onboard of the Enterprise D?"

"For a short time, yes. That was a long time ago, for me. What's your question Molly?"

"My, Dad was once assigned to Enterprise during her construction. He was an engineer. I remember that he once told me, that Enterprise would one day be the finest ship in the fleet, like the others to hold her name. I was wandering what you thought of her?"

"I was really an official member of her crew, I was… trading my own training for a ride, hitchhiking back to Vulcan, so to speak. Enterprise was going my way for a short time, so I called in a favour with an old friend for a ride…"

"That really isn't much of an answer, Hannah?" Called out Jason from the rear, with a slight laughter to his voice.

"Enterprise was identical to every ship of her class, at the time of her launch. But, not unlike every other ship in the fleet, throughout history? She was modified by her own crew for their needs. Think of it this way? James Kirk's first Enterprise was identical to her class leader, over the years of her service life, she became something different, something greater than she was originally designed to become. It's not the ship which makes the name great? It's her crew. Enterprise D, and most recently the Double E? has the majority of the same crew onboard, a crew which works… amazingly well together and I am proud to have served, if only for a short time? With that crew and even call them, Friends"

"You said that you called in a favour with an old friend. Who was that Hannah?" Molly asked politely, as she slowly began to gain her self-confidence.

"That Molly, class? Is a story for another time. Class dismissed! Remember, fourteen to sixteen and I am still waiting on that report Jason. And don't try and tell me that your Sehlat ate it?"

Watching each student of her class, leave the classroom with a nod and a polite smile to each, her mind continued to race back to the single thought she had had, since taking the appointment to the school, on the opposite side of the planet to her own family. What where they doing at the moment, where they even thinking about her? Packing away her equipment before deactivating the consoles for the weekend, Hannah slowly left the classroom to walk the corridors the short distance towards her small office, down the corridor to the left of the classroom. Stepping inside with a deep sigh, Hannah placed her satchel bag on the nearest chair, before stepping towards her desk for what had become her routine after each day, would today be any different? Would she finally make the call to speak with Sevar and her family, or as had happened each day, her hand refuse to move closer to the screen to activate the call.

As her eyes looked down towards the screen, a cold dread rippled through her body at the sight of an awaiting, incoming call on her own computer screen, a call which had displayed the logo of Starfleet Command, a call marked urgent.

"Computer, disregard call. I have nothing to say to anyone wearing that uniform"

'_Confirmed. Call, disregarded_' Replied the Computer. '_Shall I make your usual, nightly call?_'

"Why the hell, did I give you an attitude computer? Yes, make the call and connect directly, once active"

'_Confirmed. Call is sent, connection has been made. Channel, is open_'

In an instant, her eyes welled with tears at the sight of a young, blonde human girl with slightly pointed ears sat before the computer screen. Looking up towards the screen with a slight smile, the young girl spoke slowly with a soothing and polite tone to her voice.

'_Who are you?_'

"My, my name is… I am a Teacher. May I speak with your mother, if she is available?"

'_Mommy? Someone is calling for you?_' The young girl called out, slowly.

'_Who is it Ali?_'

'_A Teacher Mommy. Is she going to be my teacher?_'

Instantly stepping before the screen, Sevar looked down as a large smile, echoed over her face as she slowly picked up the young girl to sit her on her lap as she sat before the computer screen, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hello, Sevar. It's been a long time. My god, she's beautiful, she's grown…"

'_Two years, will do that Hannah!_'

'_My sister, is named Hannah_'

'_Yes she is, Ali. You wouldn't remember her Ali. But she is Hannah, your sister_'

"Hello Alison. You look just like your Mom, so beautiful. Mom I have to say that…"

'_Hannah, not over a channel please? Listen, I have to put Alison to bed soon, it's late here…_'

"Oh, I forgot the time difference. I just, I just wanted to…"

'_Mommy, can Hannah be at my party?_'

"Party? Your birthday. I almost forgot that it's tomorrow. I have a lot of work to do here, but if it's fine with your Mom, I'll see what I can do"

'_Hannah, please don't go anywhere? I'll put Alison to sleep and be back shortly. Stay on the line, please? We have a lot to talk about_'

"Of course. I'll be right here, Good night Alison…"

Waiting fifteen minutes, with the ever growing feeling of nerves rushing through her stomach as she continued with her evening work, the blank screen once again changed to the interior of her former home as Sevar sat back in the seat facing the screen with a large smile upon her face.

"Let me say this first, while I still can? I am so sorry Mom. But, I did what I thought was right. You once protected me, it was my turn to protect you, all of you"

'_It's all in the past Hannah. What matters is that you are calling me now. How are you doing?_'

"Fine, actually. I have a good job as a teacher. Of all things? Ancient Earth history, actually. I know, I am overqualified? But it works until I can find something else"

'_Overqualified, is an understatement Hannah. Two Doctorates, twenty years of study to become a history teacher? Can I ask, do you have anyone?_'

"No. I try to keep a low profile after, after the Double-E, more of a self imposed exile actually. No one will take my calls anymore, not even Jean-Luc or Data. I guess that Riker was right the whole time, I'm a screw-up in so many ways. I know what you're going to say, so save your breath please. The reason why I'm calling Mom, can I come home for awhile, please?"

'_Hannah, you've always been welcome here, you have to know that? No matter what's happened in the past between us, you always have a home here, more now than ever. Alison needs her big sister…_'

"I didn't think that I would be welcomed back, after what happened between myself and Paul. I, I had him arrested along with those two agents. The hardest thing that I've ever done? Was walking away from you, all of you. It hurt me to see the disappointment in your eyes. I'll make it up to you, I promise you that! I have some work to finish off here, can I come over tomorrow afternoon? I want to see you Mom"

'_We're having a party for Alison, 1400 hours. Be here before then and we'll talk_'

"Thank you Mom. She really is beautiful, thank God she looks like you and not her Dad. It's remarkable how quickly she has learned to speak actually"

'_Her mind runs so fast that sometimes, I can barely keep up with her. She reminds me a lot of you, actually…_'

"She's just, a little taller. Midday, I'll be there at midday. And Mom? Thank you. Hannah, Out!"

1159 hours.

The next day.

A gathering of the family Connor, for the birthday of their youngest family member Alison. For a Vulcan family, a children's party had been considered as highly illogical, due to the human influence on the celebrations. Gathering the family Connor two hours early, for reasons only known to two of the family, the remaining guests had yet to arrive for the celebrations. Although he nervous stature of Sevar, Alison's mother could be clearly seen as she continued to check the clock on the wall as she paced the living room of her home, continuously until the sound of a transporter activating before the front door, caught the attention of the silent room. Holding back what was certain to be a large smile, Sevar forced a calm walk towards the door as she saw through the frosted glass of the large door, a short female figure with red hair, stood behind the door.

Only whispers could be heard, even with the hearing of the Vulcan side of the family, before footsteps walked towards the main room as Sevar held back her large smile and tears of joy once again, as she stepped into the room.

"Dad, Mom, everyone? I have a _Little_ surprise for you all. You can come in now?"

The sound of high heeled shoes, clicking on the wooden floor of the corridor behind the wall, caught the attention of everyone as a petite, dark redhead woman slowly and nervously stepped into the room, quickly followed by a gasp from many, so powerful it could have sucked the very air out of the room itself as Hannah Connor, stepped to the side of her adopted mother.

"Hannah, Hannah is that you?" Called out, an elderly human male.

"Hello, Grandpa. It's me…"

"Oh my god, look at you?" He called out instantly, as for the first time in a long time, he leapt to his feet to hug his granddaughter.

"So, you have returned?"

"Grandpa, I breath. Remember?" Hannah gasped, before he stepped backwards slightly, as Hannah looked down towards her Vulcan grandmother with a smile. "Don't think I didn't see that little smile forming grandma? I saw it. I wanted to come by early, because I owe everyone in this room an apology. But before that? I have something for the birthday girl, now I know that you'll no doubt see it as illogical grandma? But I had something similar, when I was her age. Give me one minute, please?"

Questioning looks fired across the room as Hannah quickly stepped out of the house, as those in the room looked towards each other, the sounds of muffled footsteps and fumbling around in the corridor filled the room as the young birthday girl's eyes instantly illuminated at the sight of a large pink stuffed toy being carried into the room and carefully placed before her, as Hannah finally appeared from behind the stuffed toy with a large smile upon her face.

"I know she's a little big Alison? But, she needs a good home"

"What is it?" She called out with a large smile.

"It's called a teddy bear. I had one just like her when I was a girl, just not this big"

"Hannah, that's… huge!" Sevar called out, with a large smile as the girl ran towards the bear to give the stuffed toy a hug.

"That's why I transported here, imagine seeing me carry this thing from the port? It would look like it's walking itself. She's bigger than I am"

"Hannah this is, amazing. I've never seen her smile so much, thank you…"

"No Mom, thank you. Thank you for letting me come home, all of you. I know that I've made some big mistakes in the past, but I intend on fixing those mistakes"

"You had done, what had to be done Granddaughter. We all understand that"

"Thank you, Grandma. I've missed out on so much. Now, why don't we see if we can remember her name shall we Alison? If I remember what she told me, her name is…"

"Her name is Hannah!" The three year old girl called out, instantly.

"That's it! That's exactly what she told me her name was"

"Are you saying that the toy, talks?" Sevar called out with a deep sigh.

"Only to those who can hear her, Mom. You should know that" Hannah replied, with a slight wink.

A simple party, a gathering of the neighbourhood children had continued into the mid-afternoon with the large stuffed toy being the envy of every human child in the home. Although such an item had been considered as illogical by many of the older Vulcan children, even though Alison had rarely left the large, pink stuffed toy's side as she sat between the large plush legs to rest against the toy's chest with content of what had quickly become, her most prized possession. Assisting her family with the party and later, cleaning the home after the guests had left, Hannah finally picked up her young sister as Sevar carried the large stuffed toy, towards what had once been Hannah's own bedroom, which had since become her young sister's bedroom. Finally placing the now sleeping girl down into her bed and carefully pulling the covers over her shoulder for an afternoon sleep, the stuffed toy sat in the only empty corner, the two slowly and silently stepped from the bedroom, into the main living room of the home, to continue to clear away the mess as left by the child's party.

"So Hannah, how long can you stay?"

"I have the weekend free, but I have to return to class for Monday. It's strange, everything that I have learned, seen and done over the years, the struggle for answers? I end up being a high school history teacher"

"Like your grandfather. Did you see how proud he was, when you told him?"

"I did, I know that I should be teaching sciences, but that period of history is the perfect fit for me, for the moment anyway. So, what about you, I've been keeping an eye on you over the past two years. You haven't done much, why?"

"Alison commands much of my attention. I've had offers of part time work at regional command, but it's not me anymore. I don't know what I'll do yet" Sevar replied, as she cleared away the last pile of birthday cake, into the replicator to recycle.

"Mom I'm sorry, I should have handled things differently. I have to say this, so please let me finish. When I came back, after Alison was born? I knew that Paul had been approached by Patel and his partner, I confronted him about it. I even challenged him to make the call? The thing is, a few days later? I saw an old style paper file on his desk, a file with a D.T.I. seal on the cover, it was _My_ file Sevar. Paul knows who I am and where I am from, I had no choice but to protect you and everyone from that…"

"He knows? You should have told me. I could've, I would have helped you Hannah" Sevar replied, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Only you, grandpa and grandma know that truth about me. If that was to ever come out? You have no idea what will follow. When I realised that Paul knew, I panicked. My only thought was to protect you, all of you. I suppose that I've come full circle now, I came here with nothing more than the clothes on my back, I had lost everything even my family. For a short time, I had lost my real family, you and everyone else because of what I had done. I joined Temporal Investigations to protect you, to shut down their operation into us. I destroyed their files on us… that was a condition of my joining them, and they accepted. They'll leave us alone, or I will release files that they really don't want to be made public. My own files, everything that I have. It will destroy them, as an agency"

"You're blackmailing Temporal Investigations?" Sevar called out, with a slight smile.

"More like, an eye for an eye! They screw with us? And I will destroy them, every last one of them and with prejudice"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain's Log.

Stardate: 53049.2.

Sealed Entry.

I do not know how or why? But it has happened once again. An arrival from the past, onto this very vessel. As much as it pains me to say at this moment, there is only one person in the galaxy whom I need to speak with, Doctor Hannah Connor, formally Doctor Hannah Weston, whom had once arrived on the USS Stargazer twenty years ago, under similar circumstances.

I am not, looking forwards to this reunion.

"Vulcan Orbital Control, this is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise. Requesting clearance to enter orbit"

"Confirmed Captain Picard. Permission to enter orbit is granted. Your orders have been received and confirmed"

"Helm one quarter impulse power, standard orbital approach. I will be in my Ready Room, Mister Data you have the bridge, Number One?"

Slowly stepping from his seat at the centre of the bridge as his first officer and close friend of many years stepped to his side, the two slowly walked towards the port side entrance to the captain's personal on-duty office, the ready room on deck one. Waiting for the doors to close behind the two, the captain slowly turned towards Commander Riker with a deep sigh as the two simply nodded in unison and silent agreement of the next course of action to be taken. Asking for the assistance of the one person in the entire galaxy with a personal understanding of the situation of the one which had simply appeared on the USS Enterprise, three days earlier, in the midst of a damaged section of the engineering section on the new starship Enterprise.

"How do you think she will take this Sir?"

"I do not know Will. Hannah is, or was? One of the most promising young officers that I have known. She was on the fast track to command her own ship one day"

"Captain, her last…?"

"I've known her for a long time Will, longer than I've know you. She had spent her entire life attempting to understand her situation. Rumour has it that two years ago, she found such answers, but will never tell. Not even her adopted mother knows the entire truth. I know what she did, when she came onboard during her investigation Will? It is my belief, that in some way she was attempting to protect this crew from what would have followed, had it not been herself whom had taken that assignment"

"It's no secret, that I don't like Doctor Connor much Captain. No secret at all, she was insubordinate and…"

"Will, she is from a different time, you know that as much as I"

"Yes Sir, I do. But? She is a graduate of Starfleet Academy, trained in the same way as everyone on this ship. She may be a brilliant scientist in her own right? But she is insubordinate"

"Do you know why she had reacted to yourself, in the way that she had, Will? I know her file. You look like her father, the one whom had abandoned her almost four centuries earlier. Her anger towards her father, was placed upon yourself. As for her actions, two years ago? It was a stressful time for everyone. Once we have clearance from Vulcan Central, I will beam down alone. She will listen to me"

Connor Family Home.

Planet Vulcan.

2040 Hours. (Local Time)

Unlike the majority of Vulcan homes, the Connor family home had been specifically constructed over the years to appear similar to a home on Earth of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries in order to make the once child from the past, feel more at home in the twenty-forth century. A single story home, with four bedrooms, one previously converted into a private office and study, the second being a room in which to exercise with modern day equipment and the final two, the private bedrooms of the inhabitants of the home. Containing all of the facilities required for a modern home, replicator for food and drink, computers which had been linked into the central database on Vulcan, with access to the Federation archives, the same as any other home on the planet. One thing which had stood apart about the home, was the addition of a kitchen, for meals to be cooked for the small family unit. The exterior of the home on the planet Vulcan, had been considered by many as the home of a Human, with a large wall surrounding the property, to the rear of the property, grass from Earth had grown over the two decades into a lush, green lawn. To the front of the property, a small courtyard with a small fountain continued to flow over the years, which many had claimed as illogical. Entrance to the property, only accessible by foot, through an arched gateway, which had remained open at all times, for display purposes only.

Sat before the small fountain as water poured flowed down before her, Doctor Hannah Connor had seemingly relaxed and for the first time since she had returned to her family home, allowed herself to feel at home. A feeling which had not been present, before explaining everything to the one person in the entire universe she had most wanted to speak with, her adopted mother Sevar.

"You know, I miss this place. Remember when we once sat outside, looking up at the stars. You telling me the names of the constellations?"

"Of course. It took you just hours to learn those names, took me months"

"I always wanted to be like you, Sevar. I know that it wasn't easy for you, being so young and taking me on as you did? I must've made your life a hell for those first weeks and months" Hannah replied, as she slowly sipped from a cold glass of replicated beer.

"You weren't that bad. You where just afraid and I understood that. Vulcan, wasn't just a new world for you Hannah, it was a new century. The way you, the way you fought back to learn everything possible? That was incredible. The truth is, I've always been in awe of you, but? You are the most intelligent, stupid person that I have ever known. To use your own vernacular? You screwed up, big time"

"So many compliments, so little time to respond" Hannah replied, with laugher and a wink.

"You know what I mean. I had to listen, to that music of yours, for years. You where relentless with it, I never told you that I really hated it? Let me finish. When you left for the Academy, I played it back. I saw why you loved it so much. I thought it was a way for you to hold on to your past life, I never really heard it, beyond you trying to sing. You can't sing Hannah, you're terrible"

Placing down her glass of replicated, cold beer, Hannah turned to face Sevar with a slight smile as she sat forwards on the chair, her mind running back to an old memory of her childhood as she spoke with joy in her voice, yet pain echoing within her eyes.

"Do you know why I love that music so much, Sevar? I was introduced to it, by a teacher at the boarding school where I was… at the school. I hated music back then, it was always just background noise. When everyone else was going home for Christmas, and I sat in my room on my bed, waiting for… someone to show up, I sat on that bed for hours with the door open, just watching that door. Waiting for a smile and a hug… I was ten, at the time. I knew instantly what was happening, but I never told anyone…"

"I can't imagine what that was like"

"I've been shot, with a weapon on stun, and higher settings during my Starfleet career Sevar, but that pain, was nothing compared to what I felt when I realised what was happening to me. I put on a smile, and made up a story that my parents where away from the UK at the time. Down inside? I died, that night. Anyway, I heard something from down the hall to my room. I followed it, I followed that sound, that voice to a slightly open door. One of the teachers was playing one of the songs, I just stood in silence, listening to the most amazing voice I had ever heard"

"I am so sorry, Hannah" Sevar replied, as tears rolled down her cheeks, once again.

"I've never told anyone that Sevar. That music, gave me something to believe in, when everyone else was having fun with their own families? I hid, I signed myself out of school using my _Parent's_ signatures, and just hid for two weeks before I returned to school. I did that, every time. I made up stories about what I had done, what I had seen? All I took with me, was a… I doubt you even know what I'm saying, but I took a CD player with just one disc inside. I played that music on a loop for weeks at a time, it soothed me. I knew I was abandoned Sevar, those songs are all that I had left"

"No one knew, no one came for you Hannah?" Sevar called out, as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I saw them only once afterwards, you know how that went, and where I found myself? They didn't want me Sevar. I never truly told you, what I'd found when I was gone. Do you, do you want to know what I found, Mother?"

"I do, Hannah. But, only when you are ready. I know what you found, changed you deeply. It sent you down a path of almost darkness…"

A simple sound, a sound more than familiar to anyone living in the twenty-forth century caught the attention of the mother and adopted daughter as the two sat on two chairs. A sound which instantly made the two look towards the open gated archway as a tall and slender man, slowly stepped into the courtyard of the family home. Instantly standing to her feet, as she wiped her own tears from her eyes, Hannah Connor slowly stepped towards the tall and slender, bald man with a look of surprise in her eyes, a look of surprise which had been masked with a slight smile.

"Well, if you're here for the party? You're a few hours late…." Hannah called out, with a deep sigh.

"Hello, Captain!" Sevar called out, as she stepped towards the man with a slight smile. "It's been a long time"

"Ms Connor, the pleasure is mine. Doctor Connor? A situation has arisen which has brought the Enterprise back to Vulcan. Is there someplace that we can speak in private?"

"You know that you can trust Sevar, Captain?" Hannah replied, with a slight smile.

"Of course. Four days ago, whilst running maintenance on Holosuite three, there was… an incident"

"Nothing to do with it, I was teaching my history class here on Vulcan at the time. If you're trying to pin something on me, you should know that I will fight back Captain. Now if you will excuse me? I need another beer"

Stepping away from her seat to walk back into the house and towards the replicator station, Hannah placed her order for two more drinks for herself and Sevar as she turned, the Captain had entered her once home with a serious look resonating from his eyes, a look of almost stress which the former Starfleet officer had never before seen in the man she had known for twenty years, since her second-life had begun.

"Alright, I'll bite your bait. What is it Jean-Luc, but know that I have plans with my family for the weekend before I return to my position at the school?"

"Hannah, four days ago? The incident in question, was an explosion in the Holosuite. Upon investigation of the incident, an familiar energy signature was detected, a signature of yourself are more than familiar with…"

"Nice try Jean-Luc, that door has been closed for over two years now. I made certain of that"

"Hannah, listen to me. During that time, a human male was discovered unconscious on the holo-grid. The damage to the grid and the signature, matches with what we know of your own arrival, twenty years ago"

"I must admit Jean-Luc? I didn't give you enough credit. This is a great story. I know how and why it had happened to me Sir, I have known for awhile now and as much as I want to believe you, I can't Captain. Because I know that, that door is closed, permanently. Plus, I am finished with all of that, I have just made up with my family, my mother. I will not put her through that once again, especially my Sister. Now, get out of this house and off our property"

"If that is what you wish, I will leave. Enterprise will remain in orbit for repairs, we are due to depart Vulcan once they are complete. I implore you to change your mind, at the very least Doctor Connor, read the reports of my crew involved?"

"No! I'm finished with that life. I have worked so hard to forget what it turned me into, I am trying to start a new life. I'm sorry Captain. You should leave now"

0045 Hours…

Connor Family Home, Planet Vulcan.

Unable to sleep in a spare room, Hannah Connor's mind continued to race back to the conversation with her one time friend and inspiration to join Starfleet Academy, to become an officer. Although her once private office had been partially dismantled, including the independent computer system and specially designed program, which ran the computer database, all which had remained in the once office had been a single, large computer screen built into the wall of the room. Using her own knowledge of Starfleet computer systems onboard of starships and forged access codes which had once served her to accumulate a huge personal database of temporal events, her curiosity of the situation which had brought the Starfleet Captain to her own doorstep had finally taken over, as she stood before the screen reading through the long list of reports on the incident.

"Computer, from this station, access the communications systems. I need to place a call, encrypted…"

'_Unable to Comply. Outgoing communications from this location, has been terminated_'

"Nice work, Picard. Alright then, let's see if you know this one…"

Stepping towards the touch sensitive computer screen with a smile, her hands danced across the lower section of the screen which had become an almost makeshift keyboard based on her own personal preference design. Watching with interest as the screen changed to a communications display, in the bottom left of the screen, connections between the station itself and the communications systems onboard of a support vessel from the USS Enterprise herself, had been made as the small communications screen in the lower left changed to an image of the research station, on planet Gateway.

'_Hannah, is that you? I can barely see you_'

"Hello Janis, I don't have much time, this isn't a social call. This will be traced very quickly. I have to ask, in the past five days has there been any unusual activity from… our friend?"

'_Nothing, nothing at all. All is quiet actually. Why are you asking?_'

"I can't say at the moment, nothing out of the ordinary. No fluctuations, nothing?"

'_Like I said, all is quiet. Is there a problem?_' Doctor Janis Shar asked, as she tried to focus on the hazed image before herself.

"Alright, I have to go soon. This connection is being traced. Just do me a favour, recheck your readings and let me know if there is anything out of the ordinary. You can contact me here on Vulcan, when you are ready, care of Sevar. She'll know what to do"

'_Hannah, I can be there in minutes, if you need my help?_'

"Not yet, maybe later. Check those readings, please? I have to go now. Closing channel!"

A final connection within the trace from the starship above the planet had been made, as Hannah stepped backwards with a slight smile upon her face, tied the silk robe around her petite figure before walking slowly towards the front door of the home as she saw a transporter haze, behind the frosted glass. Opening the door with a smile and almost laughter, Hannah held out her two hands as if to signal to the man before her, to arrest and to cuff her hands as the tall, slender and pale, Android officer stepped towards her with a phaser in his right hand.

"Doctor Hannah Connor, you are under arrest for…"

"I know what I'm charged with Data, I guess resisting… pointless?"

"Indeed it is, Doctor Connor"

"I knew that you'd trace the signal Data? I just had to make one call, I had to check on something before I offered Picard my help with this situation"

"Perhaps you should wear some, appropriate clothing. Doctor Connor?"

"Good idea, I should get dressed. Come in, just be quiet please? My mother and sister are asleep"

0100 Hours.

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

Escorted through the latest vessel to hold the name of one of Starfleet's most famous starships, by the Android Officer and one time, close personal friend. Doctor Hannah Connor had never felt as hated by Starfleet officers, nor as proud by what she had done in the past fifteen minutes, hacking into the very flagship of the Federation's communications systems to dispatch a message to the most classified world known in the Federation. Stepping into the observation lounge behind the bridge of the vessel, Hannah proudly stepped towards the command staff whom had been awoken in the middle of the night, by the sounds of an Alert Klaxon and orders to report to their stations, by the On-Duty commander of the ship, Lieutenant Commander Data.

"Doctor Weston, or is it Connor now?"

"It's Connor. Commander Riker, it's good to see you all again. You look great, all of you"

"Do you have any idea of the charges that you are currently facing, Doctor Connor?"

"Actually Riker? I do. You cut off my communications systems, I needed to make a call. Luckily for me? Incoming calls where unaffected. It was simply a matter of confusing your lockouts to think that there was an incoming call, when an outgoing call was being made. Don't bother trying to trace the destination, it will never show up in your systems"

"Let me guess, you made sure of that?"

"No Geordie, Starfleet had, before any of you where even born. I've read the reports that you had made available to me, Captain. You are right, in your assessment, it is identical to my own experience. I trust that you all know about that?" Hannah called out, as the command staff of the Enterprise nodded, slowly. "Good, that saves me some time. If you want me to do this, Captain? We do it my way. I'll need a lab here on Enterprise and everything that was left out of your reports, I mean everything. Doctor Crusher, I assume that you have performed a medical scan on the man in question?"

"I have… I will make those scans and my findings, available to you, once the analysis is complete"

"Doctor Connor, the man in question…"

"Yes Councillor I know, he's terrified. He'll need food and drink, lots of it for awhile. During my own experience, I eat and drank almost everything put before me, for almost a week" Hannah called out instantly, with a look of concern growing on her face. "I was only a child when I arrived, he is much older. I have no idea what that will do to his system, over time. Injuries, Doctor Crusher?"

"His injures, where not life threatening, but indicative of an impact against his chest and head. He claims to have been… driving, at the time"

"Sounds like, a deployed airbag. A safety device for ground vehicles of the time which had been involved in a collision. Alright, now you've got my attention Picard"


	4. Chapter 4

On the Earth Date…

December 20th 2010.

Rain fell over the city, in the north of England at the height of winter, five days before the celebration of Christmas, a single boarding school for girls, had become a hive of activity as parents and family members arrived, to take their children, grandchildren and family members to their homes for the festive season. As the girls packed their bags whilst wishing their friends and roommates, good tidings for the holiday which had fast approached, tears of joy and happiness had spread through the Catholic school's students and teachers alike, as family members and friends of families hugged those whom they had arrived to recover. Sat comfortably on their beds in their rooms, each student almost screamed with joy at the arrival of those whom had arrived to return them to their homes and families. As the last of the family members arrived, two young girls sat on their beds in anticipation of the festive season ahead.

Seeing shadows appear in the corridor before the open door, the two young girls looked towards each other with large smiles as they gave each other their final goodbyes and good wishes for the holiday season ahead, before their eyes turned towards the door. Seeing a large, uniformed male step proudly into the doorway, a young dark haired girl instantly leapt from her bed to run towards the man, almost pushing him off of his feet as she leapt into his hands, weeping with tears of joy.

"Frankie? Frankie!"

"Hey Freckles, when did you get so big?"

"I didn't know you where home!"

"I am home, and for good now" He called out, as he held her tight. Before placing her onto her feet with a large smile, before she wrapped her arms around his waist, afraid to let him go.

"Oh my god, you're really home now? Frankie, this is my roommate Hannah. Hannah? My big brother, Frankie"

"Hello, Sir…" Called out the young, strawberry blonde girl, with tears forming in her eyes. "You're a Marine? I recognise your uniform. Welcome home, sir. I want to thank you, for your service. Mandy, has told me a lot about you"

"Thank you, Hannah. Where are your parents?"

"They'll be here, just a little late I guess. I'll see you in the new year, Mandy. Merry Christmas… and once again sir? Welcome home"

"Are you certain Hannah? We could stay, until…"

"Sir, you've been away from your family, long enough. Go home, enjoy your Christmas please? My Mom and Dad, will be here soon, they're always busy and always late…"

Happiness, turned in a deep despair and loneliness, as the young girl remained seated, on her bed with tears rolling down her face, as her eyes focused on the door before herself, as darkness fell and the lighting in the school slowly began to switch off at the regular hour, tears turned into anger and darkness as the young Hannah Weston slowly stepped from her bed, to place her own personal belongings back into the wardrobe, once again. Hearing the familiar sounds of a person slowly walking the corridors to check each room, her only thought was to hide beneath her own bed.

Not a single tear, fell from her eyes as she remained silent, hiding beneath her bed, only darkness within her heart until the sounds of distant music, began to echo through the corridors of the school. Instantly covering her ears, in an attempt to ignore everything, the music began to bleed through into her own senses as she slowly, ever so slowly slipped from beneath her bed, as the song played throughout the corridors, repeated, repeating the same series of songs. As silently as possible, the young Hannah followed the music to it's origin only to lean against a wall, next to an open door as tears finally flowed down her cheeks.

"Never, had a real good friend not a boy or a girl. No one, knows what I've been through? Let my, flag unfurl. So make I'll my mark? From the edge… of the world…" She whispered slowly to herself, as the song ended and tears rolled down her face. "I'm the invisible… Girl. Look at me, look at me. Someone please, look at _Me_?"

Present Day.

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

0300 Hours.

Memories, nothing more than memories once remembered and pushed down so deep inside of herself once again, that the mere thought of those memories had sent a frozen shiver down her spine. Focusing with every ounce of her strength on the work before herself, Doctor Hannah Connor seemed to be almost in a reality of her own, to the point of seemingly roaming the corridors of the starship, talking too herself between laboratories which had been assigned to the unusual research project, once again given the highest priority by Starfleet Command.

Entering one of the three research laboratories which had been assigned to herself, deep inside of the science division onboard of the pride of the Federation, gasps of shock echoed from the few members of the research team, as Doctor Connor stepped into the room, as she quickly stepped towards a computer station, relieved a stunned Starfleet science officer before taking his seat at the console.

"Doctor Connor, Doctor Connor?"

"Are you damned deaf? I said, get me the most recent reports, Ensign!" Hannah Connor called out, instantly.

"Um Doctor Connor? Perhaps you should, put on some clothing. A towel, is not exactly…" Nervously called out, a young Ensign, as he averted his eyes instantly.

"A towel? Oh crap! I'm sorry, I was… I don't usually. Those reports, Ensign please while I get dressed"

"That would be a good idea, Doctor Connor" Called out the more than amused voice, of Commander Riker, as he entered the room with a large smile. "Everyone but Connor, clear the room"

"Commander, I am not…"

"Get out!" Riker called out, before the small team, stepped from the room as she pulled her towel around herself instantly. "I heard a rumour, that you where… like this?"

"So what now, another notch on your belt? I'll save you the trouble. Not a chance, your not my type!"

"I did my research into you Doctor. Here, you might want these, some clothes. You can change while I turn around"

Catching a pair of engineering overalls in her hand before the commander turn his back on her slowly, a slight smile echoed from her lips once he had turned away as she quickly changed into the almost, perfectly fitting, yellow full length suit as she slowly spoke.

"You know, you may look like the bastard that once abandoned me? But you're nothing to do with him. I know, because I looked into your file, and your background. I guess, it's just a joke by some higher power on my behalf. I hate that man, with every fibre of my being, Commander? But also love him, in the same way"

"Why?"

"The moment I had realised, what was happening to me, that I was left behind? All I had ever wanted, was him, to hug me and tell me that it was just a big mistake. Perhaps he was out of the country all of the time. I learned to draw, so that I could draw pictures of him and only him. I used to rehearse what I would say when he had finally shown up, he never did. The moment I saw you? All of those feelings, which I had pushed deep inside, flew to the surface at beyond warp speeds. I projected everything, onto you and you don't disserve that Commander. I had grown to hate him and his likeness, in turn I hated you for something that you had never done. And for that? I can never apologise more for… you can turn around now, Commander"

"For what it's worth Doctor?" Commander Riker replied, as he turned to face her slowly. "Your apology, is accepted"

"Thank you, Commander. I was a real bitch, wasn't I?"

"As good a word, as any"

"I'll make it up to you, and everyone. So, this guy you guys found. I think it's time that we met" Hannah asked, with a slight smile.

Medical isolation rooms, regardless of the century had always appeared the same way. The cold feeling of those isolated, the loneliness, the fear of those around them, as one merely sat or lay, awaiting the inevitable. Whatever it may be. A hunger and thirst, beyond anything known and yet never quenched, had filled the man as he sat on a hospital bed, in an unfamiliar surroundings whilst the few whom had stepped into isolation room wearing unusual clothing, looked at him with countless questions within their eyes, questions and fear which had only served as a catalyst for his own fear. Observing the almost clockwork timing of those whom had visited him, throughout his stay in the unusual looking hospital, a plan had been set into motion as he had begun to calculate the timing of the visits. Timing which had been utilised, to find the whole in the routine for his own needs, the need for his own freedom.

Calculating the timing to perfection, amongst the every present and unknown rumble which had filled the room, the man awaited the perfect time to make his move. His move for his own freedom, as the tall, pale red haired coloured doctor, left the isolation room. Instantly leaping from the hospital bed, with perfect timing, he ran towards the Doctor to grab her throat, as he spoke softly, that he would not harm her, if she had would show him the way out. Seeing those around him, instantly spring into action, he pulled the doctor in front of himself as he slowly backed away with his hand gripping at her throat.

For the first time, since she had known Commander Riker, Doctor Hannah Connor had felt almost at home at the side of the man whom she had projected her own hatred against. For herself, it was almost as if she could tell the man, anything, as if giving she had been talking to the man whom she had once loved as her father, only to be abandoned.

Stepping through the corridors at the side of Commander Riker, the lighting around them changed instantly to the signal for Red Alert, before the sight of four armed Starfleet security officers, slowly backed into the corridor with their Phasers drawn, aiming down the corridor as they backed away. Instantly stepping before Doctor Connor, Commander Riker slowly stepped forwards as he pushed her behind himself, whilst the man whom had been discovered on the ship, stepped into the corridor whilst holding Doctor Crusher by her throat, with a weapon, pushed into the side of her head.

"I said, Back Off! Or I kill her, right now! What, are you deaf? Get me out of this base, right now!"

"Will…" Doctor Crusher whimpered as she gasped for air.

"Sir? Put the weapon down, and let Doctor Crusher go…"

"Riker?" Hannah called out, instantly.

"First, you show me the way outta here, or I turn her head into a canoe!"

"Hey Asshole?" Hannah called out, as she instantly stepped around the Commander. "Let the Doctor Go! If you want a hostage, take me instead? I'm the one you want, not her"

"Bullshit!" He cried out, instantly.

"Think about it for a moment? This is, this is Medical and Scientific Research Outpost. Beverly, is just an M.D. doing her job. I am the Lead Researcher of this Facility, if you want out? I can get you out. But you have got to let Beverly go and take myself instead?"

"Connor? Don't do this" Commander Riker called out, instantly.

"Riker, when I want your advice, I will ask for it. Stand down. Sir as I sign of good faith, the… Head of Security here, will call off his guards. Now Riker!" Hannah called out, as she turned towards Riker to look up into his eyes, before motioning towards her own left hand which parted in a slight Vulcan salute at her side.

"All guards, put down your weapons and step back"

"On three Sir, release the Doctor. Crusher? Walk towards Riker, slowly. I'll take your place…"

Slowly releasing his grip as the guards in the corridor placed their weapons at their sides and stepped backwards, Doctor Crusher stepped forwards. Passing the shorter Hannah Connor slowly, her eyes focused forwards as she rubbed her own neck, while Hannah Connor stepped before the much larger man, looked up into his eyes with a slight smile. A human male, twice her size in stature, almost menacing in many ways looked down at her, his eyes filled with anger and panic as he studied her eyes while he spoke.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are in a facility, north of Suffolk, England. Somehow, your found a way inside, which is deep underground. Our security teams found you unconscious in one of the access tubes, your where brought here to our medical quarters for treatment. You are very safe here, Sir. There is no need for hostilities"

"I don't remember any facility!" He barked instantly.

"You have a concussion, memory loss in not uncommon. Now, if you want out? You're going to have to trust me…"

Having spent the majority of her life, living in the higher gravitational field on the planet Vulcan, her body had quickly adapted to the higher gravity field to the point where her muscles had become slightly stronger than they would have been, had she grown up on Earth standard gravity. Having trained with Starfleet Academy in self defence and throughout her life in her own preferred style of combat, mainly bladed weapons, combat had always been second nature for herself, although always something to have been avoided, when possible. Seeing two crewmembers once again draw their phaser side-arms, ready to fire on the unsuspecting male from behind, calculations where required at his speeds, as she instantly punched out into the man's stomach causing him to double over, before she punched hard into his jaw with her left fist. Instantly reacting to the attack from the much shorter opponent, as those around them drew and aimed their weapons, the man instantly threw a punch towards her, which she had avoided by stepping under his arm to grab his right shoulder, before the man fell to the deck plating, unconscious.

"Impressive!" Riker called out, instantly.

"I spent most of my life on Vulcan, with a Vulcan family remember? I picked up a few tricks of their's over the years. Don't hurt him, he's just afraid. He reacted with fear, not anger. Are you okay Doctor?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, Doctor Connor"

"I'll send the Bill for my services, to Starfleet later"

"Commander Riker to Bridge. The situation has been resolved, stand down security teams"

Five Minutes Later…

A potentially dangerous hostage situation, on a Federation starship, had never been a standard operation, but Starfleet officers had always been trained to react accordingly, even former Starfleet officers. Stood before the Captain, First Officer and Chief Medical Officer as the report on the situation had been given by the two senior officers present, to the Captain, Doctor Hannah Connor continued to examine the face of the unconscious man on the bio-bed close by, her eyes continuing to question herself, over and over again as she had attempted to place the features of the man before herself.

"Jean-Luc? Without Hannah, it would have been different…"

"Thank you Beverly. Doctor Connor, Doctor. Hannah?"

"Sir?" Hannah called out, as she maintained her focus on the man before herself.

"Thank you, for your assistance. However it has to be said that you violated several regulations"

"Captain, Jean-Luc?" Hannah replied, as she quickly turned to face the captain. "Two of your officers where about to shoot him, in his back. I couldn't allow that to happen. We have no idea what that would have done to him. There are things in play here, that I can't tell you about, not yet anyway? Beverly, may I assume that you've given him a full bio work-up?"

"Of course. It is all in my report"

"Yeah, I saw that along with your Engineer's reports on the damaged section which was more severe than the damage to Stargazer's deck five, with my own arrival over twenty years ago. It seems the same, but also different. Perhaps due to this man, being older and… much larger than myself"

"Mister Data has theorised such, during his own reports Hannah"

"Yes Captain, I read that part also. Can I ask, does anyone know him? He looks so familiar to me, I just can't place him"

'_Data to Captain Picard. There is a transmission from Vulcan. Ms Connor, is requesting to speak with Doctor Connor?_'

"Standby, Mister Data. What is going on, Hannah. What do you know?"

"Doctor Crusher, may I ask to use your Office for a moment. To take the call?" Doctor Connor asked, before Doctor Crusher nodded once. "Thank you. Captain, since you know more about this, than anyone here and have the clearance? Please, follow me. I'll explain what I can…"

Stepping into the Doctor's private office, inside of sickbay, Hannah instantly stepped around the desk to activate the computer screen as the Captain stepped to her side. Seeing the face of his one time officer, looking back at the both of them with a smile and a polite nod, a quick greeting between the two followed, before Sevar Connor took a deep breath before speaking.

'_Hannah. I just got word from, your contact? There has been no unusual activity since you left. That was her report. I assume that means something to you?_'

"Actually Mom? It does. I assume that this channel is secure? It is on our side"

'_It is. Your contact, had already said as much. What the hell is going on Hannah?_'

"Someone, someone else has arrived. This time on Enterprise. I think that he is from my time? But I'll need to investigate further, before I understand. Calm down Mom, please? It's time that I told you both the truth about how this had really happened to me. Remember when I went missing for over a year? You both said that I was never same, when I came back. I discovered the truth about everything, and it's more than I had imagined…"

'_You once gave me that Clue Hannah, so I looked into it, like you planned?_'

"I knew you would. Captain, what do you know about an Ancient Artefact named… Guardian?"


	5. Chapter 5

Captain's Log. Delayed Report.

Secured Entry.

For the duration of the investigation into the incident onboard of the USS Enterprise, Doctor Hannah Connor, has been granted the position as Civilian, Mission Specialist and as such, her once security clearance has been reinstated by Starfleet Command. As such, said clearance grants her the authority to utilise any and all assets she sees fit, to complete her investigation, which includes the USS Enterprise and Crew. As such, Doctor Connor has requested a small team, including Mister Data, to assist.

"… As such Captain, Mom? It was just an experiment, which threw myself forwards to this century. They couldn't have known, no one could've know. I saw their reports and their video files on the experiment. It was, an accident"

'_Hannah, are you saying that somehow, you had blended, with this… Guardian?_'

"For a fraction of a second, yes. We where one being, before I was reassembled, on the Stargazer. At least, that is the leading theory anyway. This is where things become, stranger? It took me months to adapt, you of all people know that Mom, you saw it happen. This guy, whoever he is? Could have a much shorter window, due to being older and his mind is fully developed. I also have no idea, how it will effect him"

"As a Starfleet Cadet, I had once heard rumours of a hidden planet, I had never imagined…"

"I heard the same thing, Jean-Luc. Even when I had the clearance, it was still hidden from me, they thought I would try to use Guardian, to go back. I see that look in your eyes Mom? When I first saw him, I thought about it? But only for a second. This, is my home, you are my family, you have always been my family, even before I came here, both of you. I belong in this time, not back then!"

Seeing her adopted mother's eyes well with tears, a slight smile slipped from Hannah's lips before her eyes looked up towards Doctor Crusher as she stepped into her own office to alert the two, to the news that the mysterious man had begun to awaken. Nodding politely, Hannah looked down towards the screen to tell her mother that she would speak with her soon and to give her young sister a hug, before closing the secured channel. Stepping into the main section of the medical facility of the USS Enterprise, Hannah stepped to the bedside of the man as his eyes opened slowly to look around, before groaning with discomfort.

"Easy, easy? The pain will subside soon enough. Sorry that I had to put you down Sir? But you held my friend as a hostage. I couldn't allow that to happen"

"You got a good punch. Also, it feels like you ripped my shoulder out…" He complained, instantly.

"Doctor, can you give him something for the pain, please?"

"Something stronger, than an Aspirin if you have it? She hits like a hammer. Never been beaten down, by someone half my size before… who the hell are you?"

"I was about to ask the same question. I'll go first, I am Doctor Hannah Connor. A Scientist, and you are?"

"John Eric Franks, a Mechanic" He replied, almost mocking her as she smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you John. What's the last thing you remember, before you awoke here?"

"I was in my car, driving home after work. The road was clear, clear night? The airbags in my car deployed. Then, I awoke here…"

"Anything else, no matter how small it may seem?" Hannah asked, instantly.

"Nothing. Where the hell am I?"

"What's the date, John?"

"January fourth, why?"

"The year, Mister Franks. What year is it?"

"Why are you looking at me like that, what uniforms are those? I don't recognise them…"

"John, what year is it?" Hannah asked politely, as she sighed deeply.

"Twenty Fifteen. Why that look, Doctor Connor?"

"Nothing, just… routine after a concussion. This is my friend Jean-Luc Picard, he is my Boss. Give me a few minutes to speak with him. I'll be back. In the meantime, Doctor Crusher will give you something for the pain. Sorry about that, by the way"

I hate to do this? I thought I'd given this up.

Research Journal.

Subject: Franks. John Eric.

Entry: One.

Franks, had been onboard of the USS Enterprise for four days, which places the date of his displacement, as December thirty-first, but three years after my own displacement. After speaking with Captain Picard, I has spent some time, with Mister Franks, in an attempt to understand his own situation, the events leading up to his own displacement. I know one thing, D.T.I. will be all over this, if I no, we? Do not find a way to shut this down and quickly. I've called in, every last favour that I have in order to keep this silent, and we only have four more days before the reports are filed and Temporal Investigations, makes their move.

Medical Reports, state that Mister Franks, had suffered previous injuries which over time had healed naturally or with medical assistance. Unfortunately, medical records from his time of departure, are not in the Federation database.

Hannah Connor's Private Home.

Planet Vulcan.

0250 Hours (Local Time)

A small and modest apartment on the outskirts of a Vulcan city, shrouded in the darkness of night. A home, illumined by the lighting within the home as two Starfleet officers and one civilian, began to search through her own personal belongings. Calling out with almost anger, towards the tall and bearded man, with three golden rank pips on his collar to step away from her own personal items, Doctor Connor, the civilian mission specialist stepped towards the drawer in the bedroom of her home as she grabbed her own clothing from the man, to throw them back into the drawer with an almost laughter.

"I don't know how you do a search, normally Will? But my underwear drawer is off limits"

"Sorry"

"I doubt that. But thank you, anyway. I can't get past, how much you look like my Father. It's, strange for me. I mean you're the same age as he was, even the way you move is identical. I did some, digging a few years ago, into my own past? Aren't you curious Commander, at all?"

"A wise man once said '_There are only so many faces to go around…_'."

"Similarities, do happen. Paraphrasing, here? Bottom drawer, I made a couple of sketches as a kid, and an actual photo I found. Ironically? It's not of me, but my twin brothers as children and my parents together. I refuse to look at it, I also refuse to throw it out"

"I understand, judging by what they did to you Hannah. I can imagine how it was for you, in some respects. I had a rather, shaky relationship with my own father, when I was a child. Took us years to start talking again" Riker replied, as he opened the drawer slowly.

"Where the hell did I put that damned thing…?" Hannah mumbled to herself, as she opened the small wardrobe door in her bedroom, as Riker pulled out the sketches and photograph.

"My god, you are not wrong. I see why you acted the way you did"

"For a while, I thought that the universe was further punishing me for something that I did centuries ago. I hate him them both for what they did to me. But over the years? I've discovered things about myself that I never knew. Before I came to this century, I was adopted by the Weston family, when I was just a few days old. My biological mother, died during my birth and as for my biological father? There is no evidence of who he was, there are few records from that time left. I don't even know my mother's name, only what she looked like. There you are, hiding at the back. Will? A little hand please, I can't reach"

"Of course…"

Reaching to the back of the top shelf on the wardrobe, Riker pulled out a small silver box from the rear left corner before passing the box to the much shorter woman, with a slight nod and smile Hannah stepped towards the bed to place the box down as she sat on the bed next to the box which she slowly opened with a slight smile as she spoke softly.

"I once kept all of my own research back at Sevar's home, when I left for my last assignment, before I completed my research? I gave the scientists I was working with, everything that I had, it was my way of stopping. However, I always keep backups of backups. This device, was linked to the other by a secured subspace channel, which updated periodically all information"

"Interesting. Do you live alone here, Hannah. I noticed some clothing which is a little big for you"

"For awhile now yes. I did live with someone for a few months, but that ended when she returned to Earth. Oh, get your head out of the gutter Riker, it wasn't like that? I slept on the Sofa in the other room while Alara took the bed"

"Alara, the Orion? She's difficult to forget. Where is she now?"

"Remember Carla, the other woman we travelled with? Well, during the first few months on our research assignment, Alara and Carla became close until they both left for Earth together. They broke up about a year ago, Alara came here to get away for awhile to get away from everything, eventually they worked things out and got back together. Good, this database is still active and downloading"

"Why is it so important to this case Hannah?"

"This little box, contains compressed records of every incident involving temporal events from before the birth of the Federation to today. It's my life's work. There is something about Mister Franks, that is very familiar to me, I just can't place where I know him from. Maybe I've read a file with someone who looks like him, I'm unsure at the moment. We should get back to Enterprise, I don't have a computer which is compatible with this database anymore, besides? Data can study it much faster than I can, since we only have four days before those D.T.I. bastards swoop in and take over"

"Understood. Riker to Enterprise? Two too beam up, energise"

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

Orbit of Planet: Vulcan.

Throughout the history of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet Command, one rule had always been applicable when dealing with the subject of Time Travel, regardless of incident, the Temporal Prime Directive. Having studied every known incident throughout her second-life, Doctor Hannah Connor, a temporally displaced human female, from the distant past into the present, knew the directive perhaps better than anyone alive to date along with the implications of such events. Gathering a large and as many would claim, a classified database of such events throughout history with thousands of extensive files stored into a small, black and custom created computer core. The sharing of such information with others could be considered as a Violation of such a regulation, although time as stood, was not on the side of those onboard of the new starship, with the imminent arrival of Temporal Investigations Department, Doctor Connor had taken it upon herself to share the files freely with the only crew member onboard of the gallant starship whom could be trusted not to use said information, for his own reasons, Lieutenant Commander Data.

Scrolling down the screen at speeds unimaginable for many, the Android officer had been ordered by his own Commanding Officer and the very herself, never to reveal anything which had been seen in the extensive files, under penalty of court-martial and permanent deactivation if said orders had been violated. Pacing the room slowly behind the android officer as he read the information at high speeds, Hannah Connor continued to rub her right thumb against her index finger as she read from a separate computer tablet, the file on the arrival of Mister Franks, almost five days earlier.

"Anything stand out, Data?"

"Not as of yet, Doctor. These files are remarkably complete"

"It's taken me a long time, to gather all of those files. There is only one other copy known to exist, with those studying Guardian on planet Gateway"

"Fascinating. I was unaware of Guardian's existence, until this moment. The first interaction with Captain Kirk and his away team, is interesting"

"Eyes on the prize please, Mister Data. I know that I've seen him before, but from where?"

"Have you taken into account, that you may have seen Mister Franks, before your arrival into this century, Doctor Connor?" Mister Data asked, politely as he continued to study the files before himself.

"I was only a kid Data, I spent the majority of that time in a Catholic Boarding School for girls, before that? I lived with the Westons at their home, I rarely saw anyone beyond their staff"

"Then perhaps, you should simply ask Mister Franks?"

"Data, of course he'd know me, know of me anyway. Publicly? I was the daughter of a Diplomat whom had gone missing, the news reports alone would have shown pictures of me as a child…"

"I have completed my review of the files, Doctor? There is no evidence of any incident relating to Mister Franks"

"Alright, it was worth a try. Is there anything else in those files, anything that even comes close to our situation Data?"

"There are no such incidents within your files, Doctor Connor"

"Damn it. I could really have used you, when I was compiling all of this. You're incredible Mister Data. Alright, keep at it and see what you can dig up. It's time I had another chat with Mister Franks"

Maintaining the isolation of the man from the distant past, along with the cover story of his accidental discovery of a classified research and development facility, beneath the surface of London, England had been an easy task for the small team with knowledge of the existence of the man, although keeping his interactions with the crew, was less than easy due to his constant questions to the limited number of Enterprise crew permitted to be in the same room as the man. But, what had been the most difficult of tasks, was to insure that the crew present in the room, had been only Humans from a crew of mixed heritages, at least crew whom had appeared to be human, mainly in the form of Councillor Deanna Troi. Entering the isolation room as Mister Franks lay on the deactivated bio-bed, simply tossing a ball into the air repeatedly to pass the time. The appearance of the attractive dark haired female, instantly changed his demeanour as he caught the ball in his left hand whilst sitting upright instantly.

"Mister Franks? I am Deanna Troi…"

"Another Doctor? Are all of the doctors in this facility, so attractive Miss?"

"I'm a Councillor, not a Doctor. I was asked to speak with you by…"

"That little Spitfire who put me down? She's got one hell of a punch. So, judging by your title, you either work for the local council, our you're a Shrink"

"I am, as you say… a Shrink" Deanna Troi replied, after being prepared by Doctor Connor, on his unusual dialect.

"I don't need a Psychologist. I need to get outta here, am I under arrest, is that why I'm being held in this cell of yours?"

"This is not a prison cell, Mister Franks. It is a medical ward, your injuries although not life threatening? Warranted observation. Standard procedure I am afraid"

"For what, nearly five days? I'm fine Councillor. Although I do regret my actions with the Doctor, I was reacting in accordance with my own training…"

Observing the conversation from her own office whilst reviewing the medical records on the man in isolation, Doctor Beverly Crusher looked over her monitor to see Doctor Hannah Connor knock politely on the corner of the door frame, before entering the office. Sitting in a chair facing the Chief Medical Officer, as the conversation between Mister Franks and Councillor Troi had begun, Hannah slowly leaned forwards to look at the man as he sat upright with a slight smile.

"He's terrified Hannah"

"I got that part, I know more than anyone what he is going through. This is a new world for him Beverly, it'll be hard for him to adjust, it was easier for me as I was just a kid at the time"

"You must've been terrified"

"I was for a very long time. Picard, was all I would trust at the time, until he put Sevar in my path. I owe them both for everything that I am today, good or bad. I came here, to apologise for what I said, during my last visit? You have to understand, I was trying to protect this ship and crew…"

'_This is not a prison cell, Mister Franks. It is a medical ward, your injuries although not life threatening? Warranted observation. Standard procedure I am afraid_'

'_For what, nearly five days? I am fine Councillor. Although I do regret my actions with the Doctor, I was reacting in accordance with my own training as a former Royal Marine_'

"Wait, what did he say? He was a Marine?" Hannah called out, instantly.

"Does that mean anything to you, Hannah?"

"You damned right it does. It's been driving me crazy trying to figure out where I know him from, this is impossible. I'll be right back" Hannah called out, as she leapt to her feet instantly and ran from the room.

"Wait, what is impossible, Hannah?"

Entering the medical isolation room at high speed, Hannah stepped to the side of the taller Deanna Troi as her eyes searched the man before herself whilst recognition instantly settled, recognition of whom the man before her actually was, and from where she had previously met the man.

"Franks, do you have any family?"

"I am not married, no children. Why?"

"Siblings, I mean a brother or sister?"

"A younger sister, yes. Her name is…"

"Molly, I'm right aren't I?"

"How in the hell do you know that, who are you people? Damn it I have the right to know!"

"I remember when I was ten years old, at school. I was waiting in my room with my roommate, waiting for my parents to collect me for Christmas holiday as was my roommate. You turned up, she almost broke into tears when she first saw you, in your uniform?"

"Bullshit!" He called out, with surprise as he studied her face.

"You'd just left the Corps and offered to stay until my parents arrived to take me home. Do you remember what I said to you, Frankie?"

"You've been gone for long enough, go and be with your family. How can you know any of this?"

"Because I am Hannah! This is going to be difficult for you to understand Frankie? Perhaps I should just show you… follow me?"

"Hannah, you have your orders!" Deanna Troi called out, instantly.

"Stow it Troi? I know my orders, which supersede even Picard's at the moment. We're not in Kansas anymore… Frankie"

Journal Entry.

Number Two.

Former Royal Marine Corps Corporal John '_Frankie_' Franks, a man I once met another lifetime ago, during a time which I had buried deep down inside, which I had always been afraid to face, until Gateway. The odds of someone from my own past, being thrown to this point in time? Is practically impossible but it has happened, now I just have to discover why, I think I know how. I have to admit, he is taking this reality far better than I had, when I was found onboard of the Stargazer, beyond his attempted assault of Doctor Crusher of course. Now, this is where things become even more of a Cluster F… Cluster _Bomb_? I put in an urgent call to Janis Shar on Gateway, using an encrypted channel which we had once set up, to communicate with each other, before I had left Gateway. Going back into their own files, it was discovered that shortly before Guardian shut down, for that eighteen month period, due to my own displacement? There was a brief fluctuation in the event horizon of Guardian's display. We believe that that, had resulted in Franks' displacement, five minutes before my own. Speaking from a Temporal standpoint? He was the first to be removed and arrive, although I had been displaced from and into an earlier time.

The only problem is, that Franks is learning more with each passing moment. If we could send him back to his own time, somehow? It could already be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't, I don't understand any of this. You say that you are Hannah Weston? She disappeared when she was twelve, but you're in your thirties. How is any of this even possible?" John Franks called out, as he sat before the assembled command staff of what he had now known as a vessel.

"John? I've been here for over twenty years, from my perspective. Jean-Luc and his crew, brought you directly to me because I am a, I'm a specialist in these type of events. I've studied time travel, since I arrived in this century"

"You, you're not lying are you? This is real. Can I, can I go back to my time I mean?"

"We have the finest crew, of the finest ship in the galaxy working on that one John. For myself, it is already too late. I know too much about the future, plus? I can't exactly go back and say I am twelve, can I?"

Almost as if talking to the view through the large window, talking to the red planet behind the once young girl he had met only once, his eyes slowly welled with tears of fear as he spoke.

"You've been living on that world, for over twenty years. An alien world?"

"It's called Vulcan, it's almost sixteen light-years away from Earth. I was lucky enough to have been adopted and brought to Vulcan to be educated. Eventually I spent some time, on ships like this one. Wait a minute, Data did you read that file on the USS Defiant, specifically from Stardate 48481.2?"

"Accessing, ah!"

"Can someone please speak English?" John Franks called out, instantly.

"Captain, Stardate 48481.2? USS Defiant was orbiting Earth when a… _Transporter_ malfunction temporally displaced three officers into the mid twenty-first century. You see sirs? How to put this so that Franks will understand. Exotic particles as emitted from their cloaking device, a form of stealth technology, became lodged in the ship's hull armour. Now, during a perfect storm of events, their transporter beam bounced not through space down to Earth? But time itself…"

"Commander Sisko, Lieutenant Dax and Doctor Bashir, materialised at their destination yet, over three hundred years prior" Commander Data continued.

"Exactly, and during rescue attempts, Chief O'Brian and Major Kira, where able to replicate said event to eventually locate them. Now, if we can replicate the said event here on Enterprise? We may be able to transport Franks back to his time of departure. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Hannah, stop for a moment please. Are you saying that you can send me home?" Franks called out, with a large smile.

"Theoretically it is possible, Mister Franks"

"Then let's do it!" He called out, instantly.

"Franks, there are variables to take into consideration. If this is to work, we'll need to know everything, the exact time down to the millisecond and geographical coordinates to be perfect. From that? We can calculate your exact location and the earth's position around the sun at the time of your departure"

"Well, that's the easy part. My wrist watch stopped, giving you the time. Coordinates? I'll need to see a map, of Earth"

"I have not authorised this…" Captain Picard called out, instantly.

"Jean-Luc, can I speak with you in private please?"

A more than emotional plea from the Doctor, in the privacy of the Captain's Ready-Room had slowly followed while the man from the distant past, stood before the window looking out into the vacuum of space, seemingly looking for the tiny speck of light, around which had orbited his home world. Stepping slowly to his side, Doctor Crusher placed her left hand onto his right shoulder as she pointed towards a single star with a slight smile.

"That, is the Earth's Sun, just above that little formation to the right corner. Do you see it?"

"Thank you Doctor. Can you ever accept my apologies?"

"I already have. You where afraid"

"Doctor, want to know a secret? I still am, I'm terrified that I will never see my family again. When I was a Marine? I lived every day with the knowledge that I would someday see them again, hug my little sister. I remember Hannah, the way she was I mean? her disappearance, is one of the biggest mysteries of the past few years, back home of course. When the news broke? I held my sister, her friend? For hours as she cried"

"I should not be telling you this, Hannah once had a, disagreement with her Mother, to the point where they had not spoken for two years. Before we arrived at Vulcan, Hannah had spent the day reconciling with her adopted family, attending her sister's birthday party. She only left that home, to help you"

"I, I didn't know that"

"Nor should you have, Mister Franks" Commander Data replied, from his seat. "I can inform you that I have previously worked closely with Doctor Connor…"

Hearing the doors to the observation lounge slide open as Captain Picard and Doctor Connor stepped inside, the Captain slowly stepped to the side of the man out of his own time as his eyes slowly moved towards the central star in the Sol system with a smile.

"Sixteen light-years, you have beaten them all to be this far out, Mister Franks"

"Captain Picard, can I go home?"

"Hannah has made a more than passionate plea for your case, Mister Franks. However, the situation has changed slightly. It seems that Temporal Investigations, has been notified of your presence and will arrive in forty-six hours"

"I don't know what that means, but judging by the look in the eyes of your people? It ain't good?"

"No Frankie, it's not. It means that we have less than two days, to get you back where you belong, with Molly. I know how I got here, and now I know why. Some, friends of mine made a mistake. My job is to fix that mistake. Now, let's get to work the only problem is? More than double shifts and no overtime pay…"

"Now that? I understand" Mister Franks replied, with a slight smile.

"Data, Frankie. You're with me. Deanna, I have a little job for you. Can you please go and see Sevar, let her know that I am fine and I am helping another?"

Thirty-Two Hours Later…

Racing against the clock to solve a single temporal event, had become one of the most taxing situations for Doctor Hannah Connor and those whom had been assigned by the Captain to work by her side as she almost ran at speeds around the Science Laboratory, in an attempt to push past her own exhaustion not unlike those assigned to the project. With the exception of one Starfleet Officer. Taking shifts for short breaks and simple four hours to sleep before returning to the science lab, deep inside of the gallant starship, all but Lieutenant Commander Data had taken short breaks as the android officer had barely moved beyond the laboratory doors. Under escort from the newly appointed, civilian mission specialist after taking a break to eat, shower and sleep, John Franks once again entered the laboratory pushing past his own exhaustion with the aide of his former Military training.

"Doesn't he ever get tired, or sleep? Hannah"

"Data, isn't what you think. He is not a person in the biological sense he is a constructed being, although he has the same rights as any Biological life form…"

"You mean, he's some form of a robot?" John Franks asked with shock and awe.

"No, Robot is an outdated term. The correct term is _Android_. I've come to think of Data as more Human than any I have met since I've been here. If anyone can help us, it's him. Anything Data?"

"Theoretically, your proposal is possible. However, there is the matter of creating a singularity of sufficient…"

"Already thought of that, believe it or not?"

"I know this happens a lot lately? But I'm lost. What are you talking about Hannah?"

"When I said that it was a perfect storm of events? It really was. When Sisko and his party, beamed down to Earth, at that exact moment their transporter beam, shifted through the particles lodged in their hull, it sent that beam into a form of Temporal Flux, to use an easier term. Now, that's not uncommon, once I investigated a case where a crew had encountered a similar event, only they materialised on the surface of an alien world, zero point three seconds before they had beamed out. Now, in this case? The culprit in question, was a micro quantum singularity which had been passing through the Sol system at the time. They are usually harmless and dissolve quickly, this one? Had interacted with the transporter beam and became stuck for a time, which allowed the rescue party to recover their missing people, before dissolved. That's the missing link here Frankie. We need to create a micro singularity"

"Doctor Connor, I believe that you are suggesting a Quantum Torpedo?" Mister Data asked, with almost surprise inside of his voice.

"I guess your emotion chip, is still active Data? Yes, a Quantum Torpedo. A low yield detonation at a safe distance, will create such a singularity, but only for a moment. The only problem, is timing. It would have to be down to the nanosecond, if this is to work. And we'll only get one shot at this"

Research Journal.

Entry Seven.

With less than four hours before the ship carrying Temporal Investigators to Vulcan arrives, our time is up, this is an all or nothing event if I am to send John Franks, back to the time of his origins. I must say, I am almost jealous of him returning home? But my life, my family? Is not back in the twenty-first, it is here in the twenty-fourth century and on Vulcan. The crew, is exhausted and with Enterprise scheduled to leave Vulcan in six hours after repairs are complete, this has to happen now or never.

For the past four hours, we have been slowly and carefully bombarding the selected area of the Enterprise's hull with a slight trace element of Chroniton Particles, to create the effect in question, creating the burst of Temporal Energy required to activate said effect? Is a little more delicate. If anyone had asked me if this was possible, just ten years ago I would have laughed in their faces and walked away. But after everything that I have learned, seen and achieved in the past twenty years, the recent Defiant event and even the second Borg attempt on Earth which had resulted in time-travel? I am more confidant than ever that this once in a lifetime event is possible. I just wish I had more time to prepare Frankie for what he is about to face.

Four Hours Before the Arrival of D.T.I Agents.

In order to prepare the man out of his own time, for his journey through the transporter, a brief rest bite had been approved and arranged for the man by Doctor Connor and Captain Picard, a brief visit to Hannah's family home, on Vulcan. If only to settle his mind as to the use of the transporter technology. Utilising one of the transporters of a shuttlecraft, to transport down to Vulcan as not to effect the delicate balance of the unusual experiment, Former Royal Marine John Franks, stepped foot onto an alien world and into the family home where Hannah had spent the majority of her life in the twenty-fourth century, if only for fifteen minutes whilst the experiment had been finalised by Commander Data and the Enterprise crew.

"I still can't get over the fact that you are the same ten year old girl, I met just two years ago Hannah?"

"For me? It's been over twenty years. That's why I didn't recognise you, I should have. But I had blocked out everything from that time. You know, I've never asked about Molly. How is she doing?"

"She's fifteen now, well, when I left anyway. She has shown an interest in becoming a singer" John Franks called out, with a slight shake to his voice.

"She always was good, unlike myself? I can't hold a note, not even in a bucket" Hannah said with laughter.

"A Bucket?" Sevar asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"An old saying, Mom. It means I can't sing, as you know. John, is she happy?"

"It took Molly a long time to get over you, vanishing. She actually speaks of you a lot, she misses you Hannah"

"I miss her. But this, this is my home now. With my family, my Mom and my little Sister. I've made some mistakes, some big mistakes in the past few years, I am trying to fix all of that"

"We have all made mistakes Hannah, it's not just you!" Sevar replied slowly.

"Hannah, are you staying?"

"I'm sorry Ali? I have to help John to get back home. When I have? I'll come back and if it's okay with Mom? I hope we can spend a day together"

"She's your sister Hannah, you've always been welcome here and in her life"

'_Enterprise to Doctor Connor. It is time…_'

"Thank you Data. We'll be back shortly"

"I guess, we have to leave now. I'm glad, that you've found what you've been lucking for Hannah. When I first met you, you where lost and afraid. Now? I see a beautiful woman with an incredible future ahead of her, and an amazing family. Sevar, take care of them both and yourself. Perhaps, if we had met under other circumstances…"

"I, would have liked that John. Be safe?" Sevar replied as she blushed slightly.

Materialising onboard of the shuttlecraft, docked inside of the large and cavernous main hanger bay onboard of the USS Enterprise, Doctor Connor stepped from the shuttlecraft with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, as she led the man through the ship, towards Transporter room one, which to all intents and purposes for the ship's own records, had been deactivated for maintenance. Seeing Command Data, stood before the transporter console, the two stepped towards the Android officer whilst the Science Officers and Engineers swarmed around the transporter room as they completed their final assessments of the equipment for the delicate experiment.

"Doctor, the Quantum Torpedo, is in position. However, the Chronoton Particles have already begun to degrade"

"Thank you Data. Alright Frankie, this is it. Now, there are a few things I have to remind you of here. This has never been done before, on purpose anyway? First, everything works out fine. You'll beam into your younger self a fraction of a second before you where caught up in the event which brought you here. You'll be protected by a temporal signature, which will nullify what brought you here in the first place…"

"To use a term I can understand? I got that part"

"Of course, sorry. Second, you'll beam in a fraction of a second _After_ you left. If we've timed this right, on both occasions you'll have no memory of this happening. If you do…?" Hannah said with a slight smile.

"I don't want to sound like an insane fool. No one, will ever know, I can't risk altering what should happen. Your Temporal Prime Directive, I got that also" He nervously replied.

"Not even Molly can know, you have to promise me that! Now third, is the big one. With or without your memories intact, you could be placed outside of your car. If you remember, you'll have to make it look like you got out of the car, if not? It will appear as if you've been thrown from the car"

"Understood"

"Fourth, nothing will happen and you'll remain here indefinitely, like I have. Which you have to prepare for Frankie. Fifth, is the worst one. You could either cease to exist in this time, it will kill you on the transporter pad or even materialise in space. You need to make your choice now, Frankie"

"Whatever happens to me, I am stepping onto that pad. It's not just for Molly, Hannah? It's for my fiancée and our unborn child. That's where I was heading when this happened, back home. I got a phone call from Sarah, telling me that she was pregnant" He whispered, as he stepped onto the designated transporter pad, with a nervous smile.

"Congratulations, and Frankie? Good luck"

"Hannah? Thank you, for everything. For the look ahead. Now do me a favour and live your life. If I can, I will always remember you and this place. When you are ready, Mister Data. Make me Glow!"

"Activating, transporter cycle. Now!"

"Live Long, and Prosper. John Franks…!" Hannah called out with the Vulcan salute, as he dematerialised inside of the transporter haze. "Data? Only you can do this…"

"Mister Franks, is being held in the pattern buffer. Transporting to the designated target, now. Torpedo has detonated. I have confirmation of a completed transporter cycle"

"If we have done this wrong Data, we'll know… Now! Well. We're still here I guess?"

An unscheduled and unauthorised detonation of a torpedo, inside of the Vulcan star system had simply been registered by the Captain and crew of the USS Enterprise, as a launcher malfunction to the point where the crew had no other choice but to launch the torpedo from the starship, rather than permitting the torpedo to detonate inside of the ship. At least, officially as was claimed in every log entry from the crew of the starship. With the arrival of Temporal Investigations Agents, onboard of the Starship Enterprise, merely two point five hours after the unusual experiment, a simple claim by one Civilian Mission Specialist, Doctor Hannah Connor had stated that the incident which had brought the Investigators to the Starship Enterprise, was nothing more than an efficiency test as authorised by one Fleet Admiral, Erica Simons of Starfleet Command, put into place as a cover for damage to the afore mentioned USS Enterprise, due to a failure of a vital piece of equipment onboard of one of Starfleet's latest and most sophisticated starships, the Sovereign Class vessel.

Planet: Vulcan.

Connor Family Home.

Four Days Later…

An almost unusual calm, had filled the home of the Connor Family, on Vulcan with the official return of their once estranged and adopted daughter, formally known as Hannah Weston. Having spent an entire day with her own sister, a new calm had echoed from her as she sat before her adopted mother and her family, whom had gathered at her own request. After placing a none-disclosure agreement before each of them, and asking each to sign said document before she would even speak, several questioning looks and raised eyebrows seemed to fly her way from many before her, as she sat in silence until each agreement had been signed.

"Thank you, all of you for this. I know that there are thousands of questions, there has always been thousands of questions about why, Sevar had taken me on as her daughter, why I was permitted to join this family? Now the situation has changed drastically and I am now permitted to tell everyone, the truth. Now, if you are not willing to hear the truth or feel that you can not keep what I am about to say silent, not even discussed with each other? Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Because if you say anything, to anyone outside of this room, you will be arrested and held without charge, for the rest of your life as will those whom you have spoken with… one last chance"

"We, are all here for you, Hannah. We have always been here for you. Even when you left"

"Thank you, Grandpa. Now, as some of you already know? I was born on December 31st 1999, in England. What you don't know that I have recently learned that my biological mother, died during my birth and my father? I never knew his name…"

"This is a joke, right?" Hannah's human cousin called out, instantly.

"No Harry, it's no joke. Let me continue please? Thank you sir. Shortly after my birth, I was adopted by the Westons, a wealthy family at the time and raised as their daughter. When I was just seven years old, I was sent away to a boarding school and eventually, I was abandoned by them. I learned that, when I was just ten years old, at Christmas, of all times. I hid, everything that I had learned, from everyone around me, even my then roommate, a girl my age whom was named Molly…"

Nothing more than a tale of sadness and pain had followed, as each member of the extended Connor family, Human and Vulcan alike seemed to feel her pain, as she sat before the assembled family, often with tears flowing down her face as she spoke.

"… I'd had enough, of being ignored and abandoned. So I made the choice to confront them, I broke out of school and made my way towards what was my family home. For the first time in two years, I saw my mother, but she was with a child, a baby and then? Another child appeared. I was abandoned, for the family that they had always wanted…"

"Why, would anyone do that to their own?"

"I wasn't their own, Harry? I guess I was a pretender in their eyes. A stopgap, to what they wanted, perhaps even training, I don't know. Anyway, seeing what I saw, the one whom I had believed to be my mother cradling a child whom I had never before seen? I ran, after throwing a brick threw their window out of anger. I ran, I ran as far and as fast as I could. I felt like I ran into a damned wall, a flash of light which overwhelmed my senses and then I awoke, somewhere I had never before seen… the USS Stargazer Sickbay"

"That's when I found Hannah, she was only twelve at the time, and she was terrified…" Sevar called out, instantly before stepping from her seat to step towards the door as a shadow appeared behind the frosted glass. "Captain Picard, welcome back"

"Thank you, Sevar. I guess that I am late"

"Thank you for coming Jean-Luc. I'll get you back to Enterprise, as soon as possible. You have my word sir"

"This is insane!" Harry Called out, instantly.

"It is true, I myself have read, those files" Replied Hannah's Vulcan grandmother.

"Well, you know the rest right? A year later, I was adopted by Sevar after she had left the Service. Brought back here, retrained and raised as her own child. Enrolled in school, eventually onto Starfleet to study Temporal Mechanics, and earned my first Doctorate? What many of you don't know is that I have been studying temporal events from across history, alongside Starfleet, even after I resigned my commission. Until a few years ago, one question had always plagued me… why. Why me, why was I brought here?"

"That part, is highly classified…" Sevar called out, instantly.

"Yes Mom, it is. But what I can say, is that it was an accident caused by an experiment. Which I had uncovered, during the year that I was… gone. I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. What I can say however? Is that I have my reasons, reasons which led to me leaving this family for the past two years, and why I did and said what I had and for that, I am sorry…"

"Hannah, why am _I _here?" Captain Picard asked, slowly as he stepped towards her, slowly.

"Last week, another appeared on your ship, Captain? Another from my time of origin. One which has explained everything to me. Why me?"

"Mister Franks?" Sevar called out, instantly.

"Yes. John Franks, Mom. I had no idea at first, but I once met him briefly when I was ten years old, in that school like I said earlier? Well, I can't go into specifics because it is highly classified beyond anything… I found a way to send him home, back to my time of origin. So, after he left? I did a little digging into the historical records. He had a Son… his son, had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy eventually married and had a daughter… through the family line of daughters and sons, the last names changed until one stood out to me. I was, beyond stunned by what I saw, whom I saw"

"Whom?" Captain Picard asked, instantly.

"The second to last generation, had two Sons. The eldest, not unlike many of this time? He married a none Human, and had a daughter whom had eventually, joined Starfleet. In her twenties, she finally left Starfleet and returned to Earth where she had finally adopted a lost little girl, took her to Vulcan and raised her as her own daughter"

"Wait, are you saying that…?" Sevar called out, instantly.

"Yeah! I am. John Franks, the man you where… crushing on, just a few days ago? Is your ancestor, your grandfather, several generations back of course"

"Oh my god, I feel sick" Sevar called out, instantly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know, until just before I brought him here. That's why I brought him here Sevar. I wanted him to see what the future of his family line, looks like…"

Slowly standing from his seat, as his knees cracked, Sevar's elderly father slowly walked towards Hannah with a slight smile as he forced himself to kneel before her.

"There is a legend, that I once heard about my family, from the distant past? My own ancestor, once claimed on his deathbed, that he saw a vision of the future, for a short time he lived in the future after a vehicular accident. In his last days, it was said that he was delusional due to an illness. No one believed him. But he was so adamant about what he had experienced, that the story was passed down through the family line, from parent to child. He claimed to have been to alien world, an alien home in the distant future…"

"He did, Grandpa. He sat right there in that seat you're in right now, just four days ago. We talked, we laughed, even cried together for a time. I never actually realised, how much you look like him, until now, more around the eyes. When I read those old files, on his future family? I realised one thing. That I was brought here not as a mistake? But to correct a mistake, to insure that this family lives on…"

"A Predestination Paradox?" Sevar called out, instantly with recognition, of what she had heard.

"A time loop, Mom. Everything that I have learned, everything that I have done, good or bad? Has lead to that moment when I sent him back, to insure that you will one day be born, teach me and insure that I send him back to close the loop and also to restart it, once again. Because with your Sevar, without all of you? None of you, would exist…"


	7. Chapter 7

I had come to realise, that my life, my displacement in the twenty-forth century, is not the accident that I had once thought it was, but a what I was meant to do. Once I had achieved such a goal, what would I do next? For a long time, it had appeared as if my life, was one long, almost four centuries long record of quitting, what I was doing. I had resigned from Starfleet. Resigned from the teaching position at the University near my family home, on Vulcan. Resigned from Temporal Investigations, I had even quit my life long obsession to study time travel, not once but twice. The second time, being after I had sent John Franks back into the past to restart the loop in which we had been caught. There was only one more thing to quit, the teaching job at a high school which I had hated, it wasn't me actually. What was I, anyway? All that I had ever known, was time-travel. That had been my second-life, long obsession. However, I had a new goal now and one which I had thrown myself into beyond anything that I had done before. A role in life which had fit me perfectly, once that weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The roll of a member of the Connor family, the roll of not only Sevar's daughter? But, Alison's older sister.

After confessing the truth behind my true past, I was looked at differently by those whom had looked at me as their own family member, gone was the pity which had always been their first reaction when they saw me, only to be replaced with a look of almost wonder, what had I seen, what did I know? Questions which had often been asked, when several members of my own family had been present.

Something which had become a common thread throughout my life, had once again happened when I returned to my class. I completed the school year before once again resigning from the school, as I had always done. It seemed to be an ongoing thing for me to do, leaving to move onto something else since I had left the twenty-first century, I had left Starfleet, left the University where I had both trained and educated a class, left the Guardian research project. I had also resigned from Temporal Investigations and what had hurt me the most, was leaving the family that I had joined due to an argument, and moved to the opposite side of the Planet.

For a short time at least, I moved back into what had been my family childhood home, until I had found a place of my own which was ironically, the same home in which I had once lived before I had left for Gateway. As for a profession, there was one thing which I had felt that I was destined to become, a teacher. Instead of joining a school or university, I founded my own little school which I had known to have been my true calling, my true path and with my own prized pupil, my younger sister as my finest student. In the years which had followed, I had often returned to Earth and Starfleet Academy as a guest Lecturer on what had once been my life long obsession, Temporal Displacement Theory. Once on Earth, I received the news of the Death of a close and personal friend, Mister Data.

I ran through Starfleet Command, once I had heard that the Double E had been returned to Earth by Romulan ships. Tears flowed down my face as I stood at the Memorial Ceremony for my late friend. Only once before, had I ever felt such a loss.

"Captain, Captain Picard? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Hannah?"

"Yes Sir. I couldn't believe it, when I heard. He is really gone? I always, I… he was supposed to, outlive us all"

"Data, would have wanted you to be here, Hannah" Picard replied, slowly as if forcing down his own tears.

"I doubt that Sir. He wouldn't have wanted this gathering, at all. Let me ask you something, did you get the Bastard who killed him?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" I called out, instantly with tears flowing down my cheeks. "I hope that it was painful, because if you didn't? I would hunt that bastard down and kill anyone in their path, before I tore that bastard apart"

"There are things that, you do not know, Doctor. With your clearance you can…"

"I only have the Security Clearance, when it comes to temporal events. If that's what it was, I would have known. I hear that, I hear that Riker has married Troi, and taken his first Command? About damned time. Give them both my regards and tell them, the same thing that I have always said to you. If you ever need anything? Just make that call"

"Of course. I will, pass on your message"

Returning to planet Vulcan once again, one thing had always troubled me since I had begun this four centuries long journey. Who was I, really? Who was my biological mother and father? With so many files lost in the distant past, due to the once endless conflicts which had almost destroyed Humanity several times over, discovering who I am had never within my grasp. I finally gave up that search and of course with the help of my family, I rebuilt my life once again not as an investigator or researcher of Temporal Events, but as a Private Teacher.

In the years which had followed the foundation of the Private School, I had not one but two failed relationships, and with no children of my own? I had formally adopted a young and orphaned half Betazoid and half Human girl, whom at the time was only seven years old. Bringing her into the Connor family as my own daughter, as Sevar had once done with myself? My life is now complete. I have a mother, a sister and a daughter along with a large family of both Humans and Vulcans. Her name, is Samantha and I will both teach and protect her until my last breath.

As for my close friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard? That is another story which only _Time_ will tell…

Doctor Hannah Connor.

Formally Hannah Weston.

Signing Off.

The End.


End file.
